Rio: The adventures in Minecraft
by Johnsfuentes
Summary: Blu and Jewel along with their children is sent to another dimension known as the Minecraft world. They will need to survive in this land for a few weeks. In order to escape, they must defeat the Ender Dragon. Will they be successful? Read on!


The sun is beginning to fade away from the noisy jungle of the Amazon. Jewel and her three beautiful kids wait for the arrival of Blu on a tree top.

"Man, I'm so hungry I'll have to eat one of you guys for dinner!" Carla said. She glared at Tiago in starvation.

"Who, Me? No way! I don't taste good anyway." He replied.

"It won't hurt to try!" Bia added. She looked at Tiago and imagined him into a piece of fruit.

"You won't dare!"

"Yes we would!"

"It's not right! I'm not on the menu!"

"We don't care. We're gonna eat you! We're gonna eat you!" Carla and Bia sang in torment.

"Mommy? Please help me!"

Jewel turned around towards her kids.

"You two, that's enough. No one is going to eat anyone on my watch!" She gave her daughters a stern look. They backed off from Tiago in fear of her wrath.

"Yes mom!" they muttered.

Tiago gave them a raspberry before he hugged his mother.

"Thanks for saving me mom!" Tiago said.

Jewel wrapped her wing around her son.

"That's what I'm here for. You know, I believe that one day you will be a great hunter."

"A hunter?"

"That's right! You'll be one of the best out there." She knelled down to Tiago and smiled at him.

"Really mom? Sure beats umm…what's that word again?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Jewel looked a little puzzled.

"Oh yeah! Can…able...lism." He slowly pronounced the word.

"Funny." She chuckled a bit. "Where have you learned that word?"

"Daddy told me a story about a bad guy who ate a piece of chicken during bedtime. His name was Nigel. I think he was the one trying to…" Tiago began to cry.

"There, there. It's ok. I'm here. He's gone." She hugged him a bit tighter. His head felt her soft plumage which made him smile a little. Bia and Carla went back to Tiago only with open arms. They felt ashamed of teasing their little brother. They went over and hugged him too two.

"Come on buddy. Don't cry anymore. We're just only teasing." Carla closed her eyes in sorrow.

"We take it back. We don't want to eat you, ok?" Bia said, her mind in worry.

Jewel's stomach started to growl. "Now you're making me hungry!"

They all laughed together happily from what Jewel said. Tiago had cheered up because of his mom and his sisters and stopped crying. Blu finally arrived back home to his family with a cooked salmon hooked to his talons.

"Hi honey! How are the kids? Did they behave?" He motioned his head to his kids, wanting to hear a response.

"Yes Daddy!" They chorused.

His wife giggled after hearing them respond to parental authority. "They're quite a wingful."

"You're such a good mother. Oh, I'm so sorry I made you wait. I didn't think you want dinner to be raw, right? That aquatic animal had E. Coli written all over it had I not spend an hour cooking it."

"You spent time cooking a delicious meal! Is there anything else I can ask for?"

Blu smoothly walked over to Jewel and positioned her in a hug. "Anything your heart desires my love."

Jewel went in with a kiss. Pure Bliss surrounded the two love birds as they enjoyed each other's company.

"Awww…" Tiago cried. He felt this adorable moment in his heart.

"Arrggghh!" Carla and Bia covered their faces with their wings and turned around. They felt disgusted by what they saw.

"Look at them. They're just like you and me!"

"They're so adorable! I can't wait to see my kids fully grow!" Jewel smiled at Tiago.

Carla and Bia turned around."Can we eat now please?"

Blu scratched his head in embarrassment. "Oh yeah, Haha. Time for dinner!"

Jewel ripped out the head of the fish with great strength. She tossed it out of her nest. It landed on a pathetic looking Cockatoo with barely any feathers as it walked on the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're throwing trash!"

Jewel looked down the canopy and spotted Nigel. "Out here, I believe where trash should belong…on the floor!"

"Ohhhhh, roasted!" Carla cried.

"Get owned scrub!" Bia said.

Blu laughed uncontrollably hearing Jewel's clever wordplay. "Good one!"

Tiago had done his infamous raspberry at Nigel before they all stuffed their beaks with the cooked fish. Nigel rolled his eyes and continued walking without a motive.

"Wow Mblu, muo mid a momderful hmith the mfood." Her mouth was full of food in her mouth.

"Oh honey. Chew with your beak closed. You'll choke!"

She began to choke on the fish Blu prepared. Blu slammed his wing on her back. She spat out her food from her throat, gasping for air.

"Told you!"

The family continued to laugh and have a great time together as they finished dinner.

"Ok kids, time for bed!" Jewel commanded.

"Yes mom!" The kids moaned.

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?" Tiago said.

"Not tonight, Tiago." Jewel replied.

"Awww…"

Carla, Tiago, and Bia cuddled each other in a hug before falling into a relaxing slumber.

"Let's go to sleep, Blu. Tomorrow is another beautiful day." Blu and Jewel gently laid their tired bodies down to the floor. They wrapped around each other with their wings and move closer toward one another.

"Goodnight, Jewel."

She gave him a quick goodnight kiss to his head.

"Goodnight, Blu."

They slowly fell asleep in each other's wings, beaks touching affectionately. The family won't realize their problematic fate in their sleep. They begin to teleport into another realm. A realm where the land is paved in perfect squares rowed up in symmetry. To Blu, he thinks he's in a video game if he had waked up to see the land and he's right to some extent. Jewel and her kids however, would be a bit puzzled to see their new surroundings. But to us, we know this world to be Minecraft.


End file.
